Percy Jackson, Star Wars, Teen Wolf Crossover
by dreyerjrb
Summary: Jedi's crashed on Earth in camp half blood what could go wrong? who's good?, who's bad? which demigods has the Force within them? Read to find out


**I Dont Own PJO, HoO, Teen Wolf or Star Wars. I only own my OC Characters**

**AN: Anakin is not Evil in this story and is not Darth Vader. He was trained by Mace Windu and welds a purple lightsaber.** **He also is not with Padme he is with Ahsoka **

**My**** main OC's has a Yellow lightsaber, and my Other OC has a Orange Lightsaber.**

**Chapter**** 1.**

**Brian's**** PoV: **

Anakin, Chad Ahsoka and I are fighting in our crafts fighting to get our Intel to Master Yoda and Windu.

"Ok guys we need to lightspeed out of here fast so we can hide for a little while." Anakin says to us as we are fighting some of Palpatine and Dooku's troops.

"Let's go somewhere they dont know of like the Milky Way Galaxy on Earth" I say to Anakin.

We then put it on our navigator and start to lightspeed away. Little did we know that one of Dooku's main fights was following us.

We are about to enter the atmosphere of Earth when I'm hit in my main engine.

**Chad PoV:**

We were entering Earth atmosphere gaining alot of speed everything was good until i heard Brians Transmission to Anakin, Ahsoka and I

"I'm hit I've lost control of everything my main engine is gone im going to hit hard and probably be knocked out from the landing." Brian tells us

I turn around and see Dooku's Apprentice Lin Ju Kon. He's a powerful Sith Lord. Brian, Anakin and I fought him in the Clone Wars. Brian almost killed him if it wasn't for Dooku himself interfering Anskin lost his arm from the elbow down.

I shoot at him and got his hydraulics and he went down but he's still alive.

"It was Lin Ju Kon" I say to Anakin and Brian but Brian is passed out because of the speed hes going.

Anakin is communicating with the council about the situation.

I see Brian crash-land in the middle of the forrest where there are children with bronze and gold swords, spears and Silver and gold bows and arrows. 2 of the children arare in the area of the crash site and are going towards it.

1 boy and 1 girl.

Anakin Ahsoka, and I land right in the clearing Brian crashed at and open our cockpits and run towards him.

He's in very bad shape every bone on the left side of his body is broken.

We get him out and he is in alot of him cursing and then passing out in pain.

Once we get him out the 2 children that has the force in them runs into the clearing.

**Katie Gardner's PoV:**

Percy and I were training in the woods. We started dating 3 weeks ago because he caught Annabeth cheating on him with my ex boyfriend Travis Stoll and his brother Conner Stoll in a three some.

We confessed our love to each other 2 days later and have been dating since.

Anyway we were training when something crashed into the woods about a mile away from camp. We start running to the site and as we are running we see 3 more ships landing but not regular ships but spaceships.

We enter the clearing to see 3 guys and 1 girl alien with 2 bright swords 1 yellow and 1 green. 1 of the guys is badly injured and the other 2 boys are trying to help him out. while the girl is standing protectively infront of them.

"We can help you!" I say with my hands raised in a peace gesture.

The 2 guys helping the injured guy look at each other and nod. We then get closer to them. We pick the injured guy up carefully because every bone on the left side if his body is broken.

After about 2 hours of walking back to camp we call Chiron to get Apollo and fast.

About a minute later Apollo appears and says "Yes Chiron what do you need?"

"He needs help!" I yell. Apollo see the guy and gasps. and starts to chant in Greek and heals him in about 15 minutes.

Apollo walk over to the 2 guys and asks "Who are you? your not a demigod nor are you from earth!" Apollo says and I gasp.

"My name is Anakin Skywalker. This here is my friend Chad Cripps and this is my wife Ahsoka Tano. The guy you just healed is Brian Dreyer. We are Jedi's" The one guy Anakin says.

Apollo gasped "You need to come to Olympus immediately!" Apollo says

"Can we wait until Brian can walk again?" Chad asks

"Yes it will be at least 4 days!" Apollo says "Ok can we store our ships here? we'll need to fix Brian's ship." Anakin asks.

Apollo just nods and flashed away.

Anakin and Chad walk back to the forrest we found them in. As the walking away I notice something thats on there hips that are metal that radiated power. I noticed Brian has one too. Weird. Well time to tell Annabeth what I hear Apollo talking about see what these Jedi's are all about.

I walk over to the Athena cabins and she opens the door.

"Yes!?" she asks me with a eyebrow raised.

"I need to ask you a few questions that I need answers for." I say she gives the go on gesture.

"What are Jedi's and what are their powers?" I ask

Annabeth gasps "Jedi's are people and creature who are fighters with powers like us but not much like us. They use the Force which is divided between the good and bad call Light and Dark side." She answers me

"What weapons do they use?" I asked "They use either blaster or a weapon called a lightsaber" She tells me "What does the Force do exactly?" I asked her

"They use the force in fighting to kift something heavy, to choke their enemies, and to heal people." she tells me "Ok Last one for now what does a lightsaber look like?" I ask

"Its a metal handled but its light is strong it can cut through a marble and steel its very hot. Why do you ask?" She says and asks me.

"Because Percy and I found a crashed ship and Apollo healed this one guy and asked the othe 2 guys who and what they are because they are not from Earth. They said their names and said they were Jedi's" I say and Annabeth gasps "What are their names?" She says fearfully.

"Anakin Skywalker, Chad Cripps and the guy injured is Brian Dreyer." I say and again Annabeth gasped.

"They are one of the top Jedi's still around out in the Galaxies fighting for the good. Why are they here though?" She says and asks again.

"Anakin said something about hiding and healing from their last battles and also something about getting something to the Jedi Council." I say and I see a arrogant smirk on her face and a greed look in her eyes.

I leave and went to my cabin to think about the Jedi's and I feel something awake inside of me as I fall asleep.

**Ap****ollo PoV:**

I just called a Emergency council meeting.

"What is the meaning of this meeting?" Zeus asks

"3 Jedi's arrived at camp today one of them wad badly injured and they are trying to lay low for a bit to rest up fix their ships and heal from their last battle." I say.

"Ok! Let the Jedi's rest and when the injured is healed bring them here. We could use their help train some of our children who has the force in them." Zeus says.

"Who has the force in them?" Artemis asks.

"The following demigods has the force within them.

Perseus Jackson, Thalia Grace, Katie Gardner, Clarisse La Rue, Scott McCall, Cora Hale, Derek Hale, Lydia Martin, Malia Tate, Lou Ellen Pace, Tiffany Lilly, Mika Yoke, Danyelle Sharp, Kip Jackson, Dwayne Wagner, Alexi Antonov, and Eli Yunker." Zeus says.

**4 Days Later After the Meeting which Anakin, Chad and Brian Agree to help**

**Anakin's PoV:**

We are about to announce training schedule when the prideful daughter of Athena demands us for power of the Force

"No you dont have power of the Force inside you." Brian says and brings out his lightsaber but doesn't ignite it. Chad does the same thing.

"Are those Lightsabers?" Clarisse La Rue asked. We nod "Can you show us?" Katie Gardner asks me.

I turn around and take 5 step away from them and use the Force to bring me my lightsaber. I ignite it and show them my purple lightsaber. "My lightsaber is Purple because I use the dark side for the greater good."

Chad ignites his lightsaber "My Lightsaber is Orange because I'm last line of defense before the Jedi Council" Chad explains.

Brian ignites his lightsaber. "My lightsaber is Yellow because I'm the peacekeeper between the Jedi solders and Jedi Council. My rank is a sentinal I'm the last of my kind as far as I know. If your lightsaber lights up yellow you train with me and will be my Padawan or Padawans if their is more then one" Brian says handing each one of them a crystal and a lightsaber telling them how to make one.

**Brian has** **Percy, Katie, Eli, Cora and Danyelle as Padawans**

**Chad has Alexi, Scott, Mika, Malia, Kip, Lou Ellen as Padawans**

**Anakin has Derek, Thalia, Lydia, Dwyane, Clarisse as Padawans**


End file.
